


Mermaid Blue

by SteelDollS



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Creampie, Crying, Dolphins, Explicit Sexual Content, Fish out of Water, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, Mermaids, Mermen, NCS, Rape, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelDollS/pseuds/SteelDollS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuma x Kaito. Kaito is a mermaid trying to escape from dolphins when he is caught in Yuma's fisherman net. Warning: Contains NCS, yaoi, angst, mermaids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mermaid Blue

Kaito swam hard, kicking his muscular, shining tail with everything he had. He had been foolish to get separated from the rest of his pod. He had to escape before the two dolphins who had been chasing him finally cornered him.

The blue-haired mermaid knew good and well what happened when those asshole dolphins got their fins on anything they could rape. It hadn't even been three weeks since they'd finally gotten the last victim back from a different group of dolphins. A young mermaid female; she'd been brutalized again and again, helpless to escape as the male dolphins took turns guarding her as they roamed the depths of the blue ocean.

That wasn't going to happen to Kaito. Not if he could help it. He sped further and further, not knowing whether he was swimming towards or away from the rest of his pod, and not confident enough of the distance between himself and the two dolphins still dogging his tail to stop and get his bearings. The sound of dolphin laughter echoed in the water as Kaito clenched his teeth against the slow burn in his tail muscles.

He was tiring quickly in the chill water, and a few minutes later he dared to turn his head over his shoulder as he continued to speed forward, his blue eyes widening to see the dolphins still directly on his tail. Suddenly, Kaito's forward motion was stopped painfully, and he turned his head back forwards in a panic to try to figure out what he had gotten tangled in.

Harsh, slimy rope abraded his soft skin as Kaito struggled to free himself, his panic rising as the dolphins approached, laughing at him and staying just out of his thrashing reach, waiting for him to exhaust himself completely before having their fun. Kaito got nothing for his troubles but getting more ensnared in the fishing net.

'No... no, please, no,' Kaito thought to himself as he continued to thrash about, the proximity of the dolphins raising his fear response. He had swam so hard, so far. There was no way he would be heard out here even if he cried out for help with everything he had. He was trapped. And the dolphins, laughing at him with crude, beady little eyes full of enjoyment, knew it.

A jerky movement of water shocked Kaito, and he felt himself moving upwards. The dolphins cried out, swimming after Kaito at a close distance, enraged at losing their prey as Kaito was hoisted mechanically out of the water up into the dry air. Kaito struggled further; this was bad, this was very, very bad! The dolphins breached the surface of the water and tried to jump after Kaito ineffectually, before giving up and returning to the sea.

"What the... hell?" A human male with pink hair made noises with his mouth that Kaito couldn't understand as Kaito was moved away from the horizon of the ocean. "Is that a dead body?! Wait, what?"

Kaito's panicked eyes took in the image of the human. The pink-haired man moved the contraption that was hoisting the net Kaito was caught in across the threshhold of the fishing boat. When the net landed carefully on the wooden deck, Kaito craned his neck uncomfortably over his wet shoulder, as he landed facedown on the dry planks.

"No, no way," Yuma stared at Kaito. "That can't actually be a... real mermaid, can it?"

The pink-haired man walked over to Kaito, and the blue-haired mermaid slapped his tail helplessly against the wooden floor, his blue eyes wide. Yuma reached out a fascinated hand to touch curiously against the beautiful, shining scales of Kaito's tail, carefully avoiding the razor edges of his tail fins.

Kaito cried out melodiously in pain at the harsh feeling of dry, rough hands touching his tender, slick scales. He writhed to try to escape from the unwelcome, painful touch, but the net had him snared, and he couldn't escape.

"She's beautiful... or is it a he? Its voice sounds a little bit on the low side... but I didn't see a penis anywhere," Yuma mused, fascinated. There had been a bit of a bump where Yuma thought a male's cock would be, but no actual genitalia had been apparent. Instead, there was a pretty fin in the front of Kaito's lower stomach area, which was offset by two other, shimmering fins on either side of Kaito's hips. 

'For guiding her... his? swimming?' Yuma wondered, touching against Kaito's tail again, trailing his dry, slightly salty harsh fingers to Kaito's back entrance. 'Is this her... pussy?' Yuma questioned himself, his eyes wide. He pressed his fingers forward a little bit, unable to stop his erotic curiousity.

Kaito cried out again as he felt the finger breach his anus, and tears of shame and fear beaded his eyes. He had escaped the dolphins only to be captured by a human who was going to use him in the same way? Kaito thrashed again, his lovely voice singing out in despair and protest.

"It's cool inside," Yuma exclaimed as if it were remarkable. His eyes closed slightly as he continued to move his finger inside of Kaito's bowels. The mermaid continued to cry out and try to squirm away, tears starting to fall upon his face as Yuma added a second finger, the pink-haired human's breath panting lightly out in intense interest.

"It should be fine, right? I mean, it's not like she's a human being... she's a fish," Yuma reasoned with himself, wide-eyed at the feeling of the tender flesh under his fingers. "And who else can say that they've had sex with a real, live mermaid? Not that the guys would believe me, haha..."

Yuma removed his fingers and undid his belt and pants, exposing his very interested cock to the air. Kaito slapped his tail wetly against the deck again, making a violent thumping noise as he tried to twist his body away. Yuma grabbed at Kaito's waist, holding just above his hip fins, and positioning himself against Kaito's back entrance.

Kaito's eyes went huge as he felt the warm, dry skin touching bluntly against his most delicate part and he craned his head back over his shoulder again, a comically incredulous, intensely rebuking look on his horrified face. Yuma met his blue eyes, entranced by the beauty of the male mermaid, and pushed in despite Kaito's writhing spasms of denial.

"HHnnngh!" Kaito squealed out loudly in high-pitched, musical agony as he was breached. Yuma hissed in a breath of air through his teeth at the intense tightness of Kaito's insides. The flesh was incredibly soft and supremely muscular, squeezing his cock hard, milking him with rhythmic protest.

"Damn," Yuma panted and pushed forwards again, seating himself hotly inside of Kaito's cool, damp flesh as Kaito tensed around him and tried helplessly, futilely to reject him. Yuma pulled out a little bit, pushing back in, and crying out along with Kaito; twin sounds of pleasure and pain.

"Fuck, it's so good!" Yuma groaned out and began to slam forward in earnest, uncaring of Kaito's squeals and shrieks. The noises Kaito was making sounded like music, the tones were beautiful. They did nothing but encourage Yuma's intense pleasure as he raped the ensnared mermaid's tight insides.

Kaito's face was flooded with agonized tears and he choked on his sobs as the violence continued; the dry skin and rough grasp on his tail a minor pain compared to the flesh rubbing violently against his delicate insides. 'No, no,' Kaito's mind cried out against the continuing rape, but his struggles were useless, he couldn't even disentangle his arms from the wet ropes of the net. Kaito shook his shining, wet hair, splattering drops of sea water across the deck as he cried out in pain.

"Mm," Yuma moaned out and pressed his face near Kaito's damp neck, against the net. He pushed forwards with his hips, harder, feeling his cock pulse with deep, satisfying pleasure, and the rising, tense feeling of his balls readying his come to shoot it deeply into the mermaid's tail.

"Ughn!" The pink-haired human cried out from his pleasurable orgasm as he ejaculated, pressing his hips forwards as far deeply as he could go into Kaito's bowels. 

The pulsing spray of hot liquid splashing against his insides made Kaito's agonized voice howl, lovely in shock and intense shame. Kaito hiccupped through his tears and his tail trembled as Yuma slowly removed his softening cock from the bluenette's backside.

A little bit of white cum followed Yuma's cock out of Kaito's hole, and Yuma watched it with wide, lazy eyes, amazed at the sight.

"Man, what do I... do with her? Should I let her go? But if I do that, I might never see her again..." Yuma's relaxed body was having some trouble forming coherent thoughts; the satisfaction of coming inside of Kaito had relaxed him utterly. "That'd be such a waste. I caught her; that makes her mine, right? I mean, she's a fish, after all... so it wouldn't be a problem for me to bring her home, keep her. I could probably..."

Yuma trailed off and both his incomprehensible mouth noises and the following silence as he thought his plan through meant nothing to Kaito, who was still trapped in the rough net, crying his heart out, and feeling the burn of his backside, despite Yuma's already having pulled out. The slimy, hot, squishy feeling of cum dirtying Kaito's interior made him feel sick and used.

"Yeah, that's a good plan," Yuma finally muttered to himself, grinning a little bit, excited at his remarkable catch. "Besides, it would be such a shame to throw her back."

Yuma used the crane to lift Kaito back up, and into one of the as-yet unused large containers meant for keeping the fish he caught in. The pitiful amount of water was barely enough to keep Kaito's tail from drying out in the harsh, unforgiving air. The blue-haired mermaid splashed in it slightly as he tried to flail out of the container, to no avail.

"Sorry, little mermaid, but, I'm going to have to wait until we get back to port before I take that net off of you. I don't want you slithering out of the side of the boat on me while we're still out at sea!" Yuma announced with a pleased smile at Kaito's despairing, uncomprehending, tortured expression and wide blue eyes.

"I'll take good care of you. Don't worry," Yuma finished, and turned to go to the boat's cockpit, to continue on to the area the next fishing net had been left at. "Now I just have to figure out how to get you from the boat back home with me, without anyone seeing."

The sound of a cheerfully whistled tune was all Kaito's ears could make out as he lay, trapped in the net, his face wet from tears and his squishy backside aching painfully.


End file.
